memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Hood (NCC-1703)
The USS Hood (NCC-1703) was one of the original twelve starships constructed in the 2240s, until her unfortunate destruction in 2270. :The ''Star Fleet Technical Manual gives the Hood's registry number as NCC-1707.'' Service History The Hood entered service in the late 2240s, and was launched under the command of Captain Kenneth Dodge, who commanded the Hood from 2249 to 2256, and completed one five-year mission from 2249 to 2254. In 2250, the Hood charted the Cygnia Maxima system, and discovered pre-industrial intelligent life on Cygnia Maxima IV, and declared the system off limits to all Federation shipping. (TOS novel: The Disinherited). In 2256, the Hood was the first starship to make contact with the Rey of the isolated planet, Gullrey. The arrival of the Hood gave renewed hope to the Rey as they were no longer the only intelligent life in the universe. A few weeks later, Captain Dodge stepped down, and Captain Mark Rousseau assumed command. (TOS novels: The Great Starship Race and The Better Man). In 2262, Rousseau transferred to the [[USS Lexington (NCC-1709)|USS Lexington]], and Captain Oxley assumed command of the Hood. In 2266, the Hood was attacked by the Kzinti, as a result, the bridge was destroyed and the command staff, including Captain Oxley, were killed. It was due to the actions of Ensign Shiboline M'Ress, that the Hood was saved when she snuck aboard the Kzinti ship and managed to send out a distress call. (''TAS'' novelization: Log 5). Following the death of Captain Oxley, Captain Joaquin Martinez assumed command of the Hood. In 2268, the Hood participated in war games against the Enterprise, along with the USS Lexington, [[USS Excalibur (NCC-1664)|USS Excalibur]], and the [[USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)|USS Potemkin]]. The Enterprise was testing Professor Richard Daystrom's new M-5 multitronic computer, which later went insane and fought a real battle against the taskforce. (TOS episode: "The Ultimate Computer"). A few weeks later, the Hood receieved a distress call from Dr. Aaron Brown on planet Exo III. When the Hood arrived at Exo III they eventually discovered that Brown was an android duplicate, but too late to save Captain Martinez and the command staff who were replaced by android duplicates, who took control of the starship, as part of Roger Korby's mission to take-over the galaxy. (TOS novel: Double, Double). Following the death of Captain Martinez, Captain Hugo Revere briefly assumed command in 2269 to take the Hood on a Starfleet Intelligence mission near Tholian space to investigate the military potential of spatial interphase. The ship became trapped in the phenomenon, but was rescued in time by the crew of the USS Enterprise. (FASA RPG: [[Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update|Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update]].) :The timeline in the ''Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update noted that the Hood disappeared into the interphase and subsequently scrapped when found by the [[USS Crécy|USS Crécy]], which would preclude it from participating in the adventures noted below unless another starship was somehow assigned the name.'' Captain Kenneth Dodge once again assumed command after the re-assignment of Captain Revere. Later in 2269, the Hood was assigned to relieve the Enterprise of her patrol duties along the Neutral Zone, so that she can lend relief aid to Centaurus following the detonation of an antimatter bomb. A few weeks later, the Hood participated in The Great Starship Race, along with the Enterprise, the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1730)|USS Intrepid]], and [[USS Great Lakes|USS Great Lakes]]. (TOS novels: Crisis on Centaurus and The Great Starship Race). Also in that year, the Hood was send to take over a mission for the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] when that ship was diverted to survey the Antares Rift. (TOS video game: Star Trek: Judgment Rites) In early 2270, the Hood, under the command of Commodore Lyle Craig, assisted the Enterprise, the [[USS Yorktown (NCC-1704)|USS Yorktown]], [[USS Exeter (NCC-1672)|USS Exeter]], and [[USS Majestic (TOS)|USS Majestic]], in preventing an experimental transwarp engine from falling into the hands of terrorists. A few weeks later, the Hood was destroyed while battling the Tomariians. (TOS novels: Fortunes of War, #2: Battlestations! and Black Fire). Crew Manifest * Commanding Officer: ** Captain Kenneth Dodge (2249-2256) ** Captain Mark Rousseau (2256-2262) ** Captain Oxley (2262-2266) ** Captain Joaquin Martinez (2266-2268) ** Captain Hugo Revere (2269) ** Captain Kenneth Dodge (2269) ** Commodore Lyle Craig (2269-2270) *First officer ** Commander Stuart (2268) * Second officer ** Lieutenant Commander Phelana Yudrin (?-2265-?) *Chief Engineer ** Gauri Vedra (2268) *Chief Medical Officer ** Dr. Kai Chin (2268) * Science officer ** Lieutenant Jamal Banks (2268) * Communications officer ** Ensign Shiboline M'Ress (2265-2266) ** Lieutenant Alan Paultic (2268) * Security officer ** Simmons (2268) Appearances and References * "The Ultimate Computer" (TOS episode) * Black Fire (TOS novel) * Web of the Romulans (TOS novel) * The Yesterday Saga, #1: Yesterday's Son (TOS novel) * Pawns and Symbols (TOS novel) * Crisis on Centaurus (TOS novel) * Fortunes of War, #2: Battlestations! (TOS novel) * Double, Double (TOS novel) * The Disinherited (TOS novel) * The Great Starship Race (TOS novel) * The Better Man (TOS novel) * My Brother's Keeper, #3: (TOS novel) * Trials and Tribble-ations (DS9 novelization) * Judgment Rites (TOS video game) Connections * Hood 001703 Hood 001703 Hood 001703